The Catcher in the Rye
'' The Catcher in the Rye'' is a 1951 novel by J. D. Salinger . A controversial novel originally published for adults, it has since become popular with adolescent readers for its themes of teenage angst and alienation. It has been translated into almost all of the world's major languages. Around 250,000 copies are sold each year with total sales of more than 65 million books. The novel's protagonist Holden Caulfield has become an icon for teenage rebellion. The novel also deals with complex issues of identity, belonging, loss, connection, and alienation. The novel was included on Time 's 2005 list of the 100 best English-language novels written since 1923 and it was named by Modern Library and its readers as one of the 100 best English-language novels of the 20th century. In 2003, it was listed at #15 on the BBC's survey The Big Read. Tossup Questions # One character in this novel borrows a houndstooth jacket from the protagonist to wear on a date with Jean. That character gets in a fight with the protagonist over a poem that describes green writing covering a baseball mitt. The protagonist of this novel tells women from Seattle that he has just seen Gary Cooper at the Lavender Room. He later seeks advice from a former English teacher who strokes his head, Mr. Antolini. At the end of this novel, the protagonist watches his sister Phoebe ride a carousel, several days after leaving Pencey Prep, a boarding school that he thinks is full of "phonies." For 10 points, name this novel which centers on Holden Caulfield, by J.D. Salinger. # This novel's protagonist has a sister for whom he buys the record "Little Shirley Beans." The main character of this work loses the fencing team's equipment on the subway and has siblings named D.B, Allie, and Phoebe. That protagonist gets kicked out of (*) Pencey Prep, and walks around New York City complaining about the "phoniness" of the world. For 10 points, name this novel about Holden Caulfield by J.D. Salinger. # In this novel, the protagonist gives another character the record "Little Shirley Beans." The protagonist of this work asks a taxi driver named Horwitz "Where do the ducks go in the winter?" before discussing Romeo and Juliet with a nun. Prized possessions of this novel's protagonist include a baseball glove with poetry written on it in green ink, which used to belong to his brother Allie. Its protagonist's siblings include his older brother D.B., a screenwriter in Hollywood, and his younger sister Phoebe. For 10 points, name this novel starring Holden Caulfield, by J.D. Salinger. # At one point in this novel, the central character contrasts his life with statues of Eskimos that are on display. Near the end of this novel, the protagonist takes his sister to the Central Park Zoo where he watches her ride the carousel. Some of the protagonist's more interesting exploits in this novel include being beaten by a pimp named Maurice and waking up to find a former English teacher, Mr. Antolini patting his head. Beginning with the central character's expulsion from Pencey Prep is, for 10 points, what novel following the experiences of Holden Caufield by J.D. Salinger? # One character in this work relates how he was unable to kiss the lips of a girl who cries onto a checkerboard, and that protagonist is hustled out of five dollars by an elevator boy. The narrator accuses his brother of prostituting himself by writing screenplays in Hollywood and is irritated by the hygienic habits of Ackley and Stradlater, two of his classmates at Pencey Prep, which he flees to waste his savings in New York before returning home for Christmas break. Narrated by the brother of Allie, D.B., and Phoebe, For 10 points, name this novel about Holden Caulfield written by J.D. Salinger.